Keep My Sanity
by Angelglitched
Summary: A second porcelain doll? Who gets it this time? Is it the thief who's been searching for his goal, or the detective that already has the first one, or is it someone else altogether?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Yes, I'm back in a couple of hours with a new story. Seems no one has touched FFA yet... =(

This is a crossover. I state it again. And the other manga I use for this story...is (again) in the mystery genre. Yet it stands in my list as number two, right below Case Closed. It's so hard to find the manga...it's just so quiet and lesser-known. Maybe riddle lovers might want to open this question before reading the story, so here goes the clue: The person who drew (not come up with the storyline!) Detective School Q is the same person who did the artwork for this manga. And no it is not Detective School Q either. Any guesses?

Ratings...may contain instances of short skirts being blown by winds. I'll try as much as possible to keep it to K+, alright?

* * *

The teacher stepped into the class, with a student following closely at her side. The students fell silent, their eyes latched onto the pretty young lass in a uniform that was different from theirs.

"Class, we are going to have an exchange program with Fudo High School, and today I shall introduce the two students that will be here with us for the next week." She turned to the girl, and did a double take. Sonoko raised her hand.

"Teacher, you said there were going to be 'students', but I only see one girl with you. Where's the other student, or did you just make a mistake?"

The teacher rustled through her papers and folders, all while looking panicked at the long-haired girl. She looked at the teacher for a moment, and then whipped out her phone and dialed a certain number. Just outside, she heard that familiar ringtone, and pushed open the window. She reached her hand down and grabbed hold of a bunch of hair.

"Eeeyah!"

"Just what are you doing down there?" she scolded the boy sitting on the sill below her.

"Ow-Ow-Ow let go of me!!!" he struggled, trying to pry her fingers off. She loosened her grip, and the boy nearly fell down to the ground below, if not for his friend yanking at his hair again. She hoisted him up into the classroom, and turned to the flustered class.

"There. Here's the other student."

…

Conan just liked to blow bubbles into his drink. He had no idea why, but it always seemed to cool his hot chocolate down considerably. It was a good and fun technique to use if Ran made his chocolate so hot that it scalded the skin off his tongue – which was most of the time.

He didn't have school today, but Ran had, so he was stuck inside the house with nothing to do. It was snowing outside, and he wrapped himself warmly in layers of blankets he took from Kogoro's, just to annoy him. Snuggled up in bed with a stack of manga he had borrowed from Mitsuhiko, he waited patiently for Ran to come back home.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

He put down his things grudgingly, and opened the door, anticipating Ran.

A girl with long hair streaming down behind her beamed down at the little child. She bent forwards and stroked his head, smiling happily.

"And how's my little Conan-kun doing?"

He shared her smile, and replied, "Ran-neechan, you're home!"

"My, my, what a cute kid brother you have, Ran-san!"

Conan peeked behind her shoulder to look at the other person who spoke. The girl behind Ran had her hair partially pinned to the back of her head, with a fringe flopping down on her forehead. Hopping around behind her was someone, Conan was not sure of the gender, but the person seemed to have tied-up hair too.

"Ran-neechan, who are these people?" he asked, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

Ran got up, and invited her guests in. Conan skipped to the side, and looked at the second guest: a teenage boy with his shoulder-length hair tied at the back.

"Just like a bell rope," he thought.

The three of them sat down on the sofa, and Conan whisked them some cocoa with marshmallows in the mugs. Ran ruffled his hair in fondness, and he snuggled up to her for warmth.

"Conan, I want you to meet Miyuki Nanase and Hajime Kindaichi. They are exchange students from Fudo High School. Miyuki-san and Kindaichi-san, this is Conan Edogawa, the little kid I'm taking care of." Ran pointed to each of them in turn, and the kid mentally noted down their names.

"Nice to meet you, Conan-chan." Miyuki extended her hand, and Conan shook it eagerly. Kindaichi, on the other hand, was staring at his own feet, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Miyuki elbowed her friend in the ribs, and he jackknifed to a start.

"Eh…Sorry, Ran-san, Hajime is always like that when he's trying to solve a case." She said apologetically to her host.

Conan's ears perked up. _Case? Then Kindaichi is a detective?_

He hopped down from his seat and picked up the packet of marshmallows. His hand slipped by accident, sending a stray treat flying into Kindaichi's mug, and a drop of boiling chocolate hopped onto his leg. Conan braced himself for a scolding, but none came. The guy just sat there, thinking, oblivious to the fact that the chocolates had been spilled onto him.

Conan turned to Miyuki and asked an innocent question. "Since Kindaichi-oniisan is not responding, would he mind if I dropped a rock on him?"

Both the girls tried to hold back their laughs. Kindaichi was still not listening.

"Conan-kun you naughty boy, don't go dropping things onto people just like that! You'll get scolded for it!" Ran chided, and pulled him towards her. Miyuki trod on Kindaichi's foot in annoyance, which finally made him listen. "Hajime-chan, would it even kill you to quit pondering over that case for a while?" she whispered irritably.

Kindaichi pouted back at her like a mischievous kid.

Conan sniggered. _Man, they're just like Hattori and Kazuha. They sure bicker a lot._

"Say, what case is Kindaichi-oniisan thinking about?" he asked, "Maybe Uncle can help out with it." _Only because I'm the one pulling the strings from behind._

"Hay, Conan-kun's right! Ran-san's dad is the famous detective Mouri Kogoro, right! Oi, Hajime! Maybe Mouri-sama can help you." Miyuki pulled at her friend's cheek to make sure he was listening. Flapping her hand away, he mumbled, "I don't need help."

"But it would be good if you have more heads to think about is, isn't it?"

"He would at most get in the way."

Conan hid his scowl under his child-like face. _I know that is true, but was that comment directed at me?_

"Ran-san, is it okay with you if we ask your dad to help us on this case?" Miyuki asked, to which Ran gave a nod. "In fact, I'll go ask Dad now. He's just in the office downstairs." Ran said cheerfully, and went off, leaving the three of them in the living room.

Kindaichi shot Conan a weird look, which he returned with the cutest, most innocent grin he could manage.

"Conan-chan, is Ran-san really your sister?" he asked the child. Conan did a double take, and two steps backward.

"Y-No, she's just taking care of me for the time being, while my parents are away. But Ran-neechan's a really nice person."

"Okay…." He didn't look convinced. Conan gulped down any lumps rising up in his throat. _Stay calm, even if he says I'm Ran's sister it's okay if he gets the facts wrong. My identity would be hidden better this way. If he is a really good detective like Hattori, then I may just be luring myself to Death's trap._

…

Later, Ran came back in with Kogoro.

"What's all this about a case, huh? Is it for me?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward to look at his two 'clients'.

"Eh, Dad! Miyuki-san and Kindaichi-san just want you to help them on a case they are working on, that's all!" cried his daughter in frustration, while trying to hold her dad back. Conan's eyelids sank till they were covering half his eyes.

_Same old Uncle…Always thinking about money when anyone says 'case'._

"I told you, I don't need help," muttered Kindaichi, only to get elbowed again by his friend.

"What he means is, Mouri-sama, is that we would gladly appreciate your help on this matter. Kindaichi-kun here has been working on a pretty tough case recently, and we thought that you should have a look at it," said Miyuki, her eyes shining with admiration.

"Whoever said anything about 'we'?" he muttered, and once again he got elbowed. "Fine, fine! I'm shutting up!" he cried, exasperated.

"Okay…then how much are you going to pay me?" Kogoro glared down at them, his motive clearly spelt out in his expression. Ran yanked his collar back, whispering angrily into his ear, "Dad! Can't you do something free of charge for once?"

"And be an amateur? No way!"

"I say Uncle should help them, but only if Uncle gets a kick out of solving the case," piped up the little kid in the room. "Just like Shinichi-niichan."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Quit comparing me to that twit, you brat!!"

"Shinichi….when is he going to come home….?"

"Shinichi? As in Kudo Shinichi, the High School Detective of the East?"

"…Shin –what?"

Voices burst into the room at the same time, loud ones, soft ones, excited ones and confused ones. Everyone was talking simultaneously, and it was a couple of minutes until the chatter died down that Miyuki explained their predicament to Kogoro.

"A few days ago, we were looking around in a museum when we came across a highly guarded exhibition. It was armed to the teeth with police officers, laser sensors and those other things used in a vault. Kindaichi-kun here asked the curator what it was for, and he explained that it was to guard against a particular phantom thief that would try to steal the object. Just as we were about to leave, the thief appeared and took the jewel, and then disappeared. What Kindaichi-kun is trying to do now is to work out how he stole the jewel."

"He came from the vent, dropped partially reflective mirrors into ledges he had placed there earlier, which reflect key lasers into receptors, so the alarm would not be triggered. Then, he simply jumped onto the box, having cleared away the lasers there, opened it, plugged the sleeping gas tube and made off with the jewel through the air vent. He exited the vent at the roof, where he flew away."

Everyone turned to stare at the child, who had just stated the method. Kindaichi blinked, and scratched at his head frantically.

"Yeeeh, I knew there was something wrong with the ledges on the floor! And now I've been duped by a kid!" he cried in frustration. Miyuki giggled, then asked Conan, "Wow. I don't think you were at the scene, were you? And it's pretty amazing to beat Hajime-chan at this game. You're good, Conan-chan."

"I was at the scene, Miyuki-oneesan. I got close to the thief just before he flew away, but I didn't catch him."

Miyuki applauded for him in astonishment and admiration. Kindaichi just rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it's nothing. I bet Kindaichi-oniisan could do it. He would have figured it out soon enough anyway." Conan blushed slightly at the popularity plus he got. He glanced at the teen, and saw that he had promptly gone to sleep.

_How rude._ Conan went over and pretended to trip over Kindaichi's foot, where in reality he smacked him hard on the shin. The teenager yelled, and shook Conan off his leg, before throwing some marshmallows at him, which the child contentedly caught and ate. Then, Conan picked up some more air-blown sweets and flung them back at the teenager.

"Alright then, we kindly appreciate your help, Mouri-san. But I think we should be going now," she muttered, watching the marshmallow fight slowly evolve into a food fight. She pulled Kindaichi by his hair, and led him out the door, saying goodbye to the little family.

"Now what was that all about?" asked Kogoro in confusion.

"Conan-kun, you know you should not be playing with your food! Now you go clean up all those biscuits that landed on the floor, and I don't want to see even a crumb of it when you're done, alright?" Ran huffed, pushing Conan over to the first biscuit she saw.

Conan bent down and quietly picked up all the biscuit pieces.

_Okay. Relax._

_But I have a feeling that there's going to be something more coming on later….it's that 'shinichigami' feeling again. Uh oh….._

He got up, and threw away the remnants of the biscuits, making a mental note to be wary about the duo.

* * *

Yes I am trying out a new style of writing.

For those who guessed the answer without refering to the story, good for you. For those who did not...well, try harder next time, then.

Anyone wants me to continue? Or should I keep this to a oneshot? Review needed to fuel the next chapter, alright?!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's not here?

Yes! I've finally gotten something to update this story with!  
And...well...Hmm. Never mind. But I think you readers would probably know Haijime-chan's fate, right?

* * *

"Oooh, shiny. Yet looking at it from behind the glass doesn't really capture the lustre of this precious creation…ho-hum…"

Kaito sighed, and chewed on his pencil. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking at him, he quickly stepped closer to the art exhibit, his eyes fixed on the night's prize.

"Kuroba!"

"Ah crap." Kaito turned to face his mortal rival, preparing himself for another snide comment and soon to be unfulfilled promise. "You've been stalking me lately, haven't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" The detective had a mixture of amusement and feigned shock on his face. "It's not like you're Kid or anything, right?"

"I dearly wish now to slap you across the face."

"Come now, Kuroba. If you had a heart clear of guilt, you wouldn't mind me following you around, would you?"

Kaito's hand twitched, then was very still. Hakuba's sharp eyes caught the action and laughed. "Go on then, slap me. I won't get you charged for anything, except maybe on the suspicion that you are Kid in disguise." He laughed and went away, chuckles streaming out behind him.

Kaito signed the second time that night. It was not as if he wanted to start this out of a playful hobby. Those damned people who decided to blow up his dad had to pay. Dearly.

And hopefully this one had what he had come for.

….

"So…Conan-kun. What's this we're doing again?"

"Catching Kaitou Kid. Duh! I've said that the fifth time today already!"

"When is he coming?"

"At twelve tonight! Now quit bothering me!"

Kindaichi stood back up and eyed the irritable young kid. It was as if he was intruding on some top-secret case, one that even the police are tight-lipped about. Then again, it was the business of a detective to know everything about the case if he were to solve it.

He strode over to the glass box which contained the prized piece of art. "Doesn't look like much anyway," he thought. "What would a thief want with this?"

"Because it's big."

He turned around to find a slim teenage boy standing behind him, with his hands in his pockets.

"And what is it to you?"

The teen laughed, brown locks of hair bouncing on his head as he did so, and gazed at Kindaichi with a knowing look.

"I'm the one investigating this robbery."

"Wait, what?" Kindaichi was mildly perplexed. "Conan-kun told me it was that old jeez over there!" He jabbed a thumb in the bumbling inspector's direction, causing his new acquaintance to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? Wasn't he right?"

"T-That's true, but that old jeez you say is only the official investigator, and those elaborate traps he creates can't even hold a young thief down to the ground! I, on the other hand, at least have a fighting chance of apprehending that rascal."

Kindaichi felt even more confused now. Was this guy actually kidding? The only persons so far who had gotten within inches of the thief were Conan and his friend Ayumi, although that was unintentional. He wondered if Kid even knew the child.

"Whatever you say."

"Good, because I must be getting back to work now. See you sometime soon!" The teen turned to go, but turned back almost immediately. "Oh, my apologies, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Hakuba Saguru, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out a hand in a friendly gesture.

Kindaichi took it and squeezed it firmly.

"My name is Kindaichi Hajime."

…

What was taking that gosh-darned guy so long?

Conan glanced at his watch. It was three minutes to twelve, and Kindaichi was not back from his little tour of the premises yet.

He had better come soon if he did not want to miss the show.

He cast his glance towards the glass box. It looked abstractly beautiful, yet surprisingly familiar. He couldn't think where he had seen that same style of sculpting, the answer seemed so close to him, yet it was out of his grasp.

As he watched, an unfamiliar figure crept up towards the box, tilted it open slightly and shook out the ornate piece. It was quickly replaced by another that looked exactly identical. _A fake,_ he thought. _Maybe Kid would go for that._

Then, _no. Kid wouldn't be that stupid to grab the fake, especially if he's watching the box as well. I think I had better follow it. Kindaichi would probably be good enough to look after this, though._

He picked up his heels and started tailing the officer.

….

The maze of corridors astounded Kindaichi. It was not that he had never been in places like this before, but the simple intricateness of the architecture amazed him.

"Excuse me!"

An officer clutching on wearily to a leaden box pushed past him, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Hey! At least watch where you're going!" he cried after the hurrying chap.

_I wonder. Where's he going with that? Unless…It's a bomb?_

Kindaichi watched closely as the officer turned down a corner and entered the first door on the right. After a while, the officer emerged, but without the box. He glanced around hurriedly for a few seconds, before dashing down the corridor and out of sight.

Kindaichi stood frozen for a few minutes, then entered the room.

….

_Where the hell was he?_

Conan skidded to a halt in the fluorescent-lit maze. The sneaky man had managed to lose him!

_Never mind._ He glanced at his watch. It was one minute to twelve. He had better get going.

After all, who would even think to look in a dreadfully confounding place as this?

…

_As I suspected. A fake._

Kaito dreamily watched the glass figure in the box, clumsily replaced by the officer just now.

_Never mind about that. Even though I know that is not the real one, it would come to light soon enough. I'll play with them tonight, a game of Dummies!_

…

The room was dark, with stage costumes of every shape and size imaginable adorned the clothes hangers that hung around the black walls. Kindaichi stepped in cautiously, shielding his mouth and nose as a large cloud of dust puffed itself up to meet him.

_You've got to be kidding me. This must be the make-up room behind the stage where the thing is exhibited. Maybe going such a long way allowed the guy to lose any followers._

The leaden box was placed on a make-up table in plain sight. He walked up to it, glanced behind him to check that no one was watching, then flipped open the lid.

There, in the black velvet lining, the ceramic doll with the crystal heart laid, its ruby eyes gleaming vividly against the oppressing darkness of the room. The pure white diamond that shimmered in its chest seemed strangely hypnotic, as if charming its way into his mind.

He reached out a hand and picked it up, and turned it around to examine it from other angles. The doll was a perfect angel, its beauty so dazzling that he felt that he should keep it, although he knew he would be suspected of being Kid if he did.

_Have you come for me?_

_What? Who talks?_ His head whirled around to stare at the open door behind him, which let its artificially bright light pour in, forming a white pool on the floor.

_Aren't you the Kaitou Kid?_

"What? No! I'm not him! I'm just…hey wait, why am I talking to someone that I don't even know is here?" He felt horribly confounded. Was he hallucinating?

_You're not. Hmm .But you'll have to do, as it's about twelve now._

Twelve! He almost forgot! Kid was due to come at twelve!

"I…I've gotta go!" He picked up the box to put the doll back in, but was stop short by the unknown person's next comment.

_Hey! Stand still, and I promise it won't hurt one bit!_

After that he couldn't remember clearly, for the dark walls suddenly crashed down upon him, sealing his thoughts shut.

….

The lights were suddenly shut off, just as the majestic grandfather clock that towered the room struck its first chime of twelve.

Miyuki looked up into the night-colored space above her. Her hand squeezed Ran's tightly.

"What's going on?"

"I think Kaitou Kid's here. Let's watch the show, shall we?"

"Ranranranranran!"

Ran turned to the direction the exclamation had come from, and was not really surprised to find her best friend Sonoko running towards her.

"How did you get here?"

"My…My dad has ties, remember? He was in charge of the financing for this company as well." The slightly breathless Sonoko panted, then dusted the lint off her dress. "Well, I want to look smart for tonight's show! I want to see Kid-sama again!"

Then, she caught sight of the girl flitting behind Ran's back.

"Ah, Nanase-san! How nice to see you here! Going to enjoy the show as well?"

"Mm, yes thank you, Suzuki-san. You look like a great fan of Kaitou Kid's."

"Why, I absolutely adore him! I mean, thieves are not the most glamorous of jobs, but each time he pulls it off with the grace and sophistication of the 21st century gentleman! The way he charms his path into my heart! Oh, how he is so great! Did I mention that he has never been caught?" Sonoko serenaded her idol with heartfelt words, and gazed at the glass box with adoring eyes.

"Wow. I'd really like to see his show, and this is my first too!"

"Well, I promise you that he would also charm the socks off your feet!" Sonoko broke off just as a spotlight focused on the glass box. "Oh, here he is!"

As if on cue, a cloud of pink smoke suddenly exploded on the top of the box, and was quickly blown away by a mere swish of a snow-white cape. With a silk hat the color of snowflakes perched on his head and the monocle placed confidently on his eye, he whipped out his arms to present himself to the crowd. They cheered, some even squealing their hearts out on delight and admiration.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the show you've all been waiting for!" Kaitou Kid stepped down from the box and faced the audience. "Tonight, I will perform to you an unimaginable trick – I will take this and escape through the laser netting up there–" his finger pointed to the dense red lasers covering the glass roof – "and leave with my prize tonight, the coveted Fate's Marionette!"

The crowd clapped and yelled louder, egging him on.

Kid somersaulted gracefully onto the glass box again, but this time he landed inches above the box in midair. He flipped himself into a handstand and reached down for the box. His hand lightly touched the surface of cold glass, then sunk through it as if it was not even there! Gently pulling the statue out of the box, he balanced it in hand before the audience, then clapped his other gloved hand over it. When he removed it, the statue was gone!

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" whispered Miyuki to Sonoko as the crowd oohed and aahed in surprise.

"That's his style! No one knows how he does it!" she whispered back, the stars in her eyes focusing on the magician clad in white floating on the box.

Kid then slipped himself the right way up, and took a bow. "I will now take my leave," he announced, and jumped upwards in an energetic bounce. The leap took him all the way up to the level of impassable lasers. Everyone knew that one touch could sizzle his flesh right off the bone.

To the astonishment of the crowd (and the police), Kid mockingly sliced through the convergence point of the lasers, yet not a single one sear his clothes off. He bounded onto the rail that lined the circumference of the glass roof, took a last bow before launching his hang-glider and soaring off into the night.

His audience screamed and whistled their appreciation even as the white silhouette against the navy sky was long gone.

Miyuki stood with her mouth agape.

"Awesome, right?" Sonoko cried, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Kid-sama is just so cool!" She clapped her hands to her cheeks, her glimmering eyes twinkling with love for the phantom thief. She rambled on and on about him to those who would listen, but Miyuki was not so interested anymore.

She looked around furtively, but there was absolutely no sign of where they had gone.

Whatever happened to Kindaichi and Conan?


	3. Chapter 3: To catch the Midnight Angel

_Hi peoples! Third chapter is here! And yes, I shall torture Hajime-chan this time!_

_

* * *

Kindaichi…You'd better be here at least!_

Conan dashed down the corridors, sliding around a corner and flinging a door wide open. The door crashed into the wall, shaking up clouds of dust that made his throat run dry. He coughed some, then shone his torchlight in.

_Oh no… I'm probably too late!_

Kindaichi was sprawled face down in a twisted manner on the dust-caked floor, the black case flipped open on the table near him.

_Crap…Kindaichi!_

Conan hurriedly shifted his body, letting his head face the ceiling. He pressed a soft hand to his friend's chest, praying for a miracle.

His friend was not breathing, and there was no heartbeat.

Conan stood up, and gazed at the body in worry.

_What will Miyuki-neechan say? That her friend is dead? He'd probably struggled too much._

"Ah, it seems as if the Fate's Marionette has got its servant."

_That voice! I haven't heard it in a while._

"Of course! I haven't talked to you in a while either. Now how about we take case of this poor fellow here?"

"Destiny, do you know anything about the Fate's Marionette?" That voice was so familiar. Not having it talk in his head was a little drab after a few months, but here it was, back to irritate him again. Or was it?

"F-Fate's Marionette?"

"Yes. Tell me everything, because you sound like you know it. Quite well, in fact." Was Destiny hiding something?

"Er…Erm…I only know that it can't swim."

If heaven permitted, Conan would have wrenched the doll out of his chest and slammed it repeatedly against the nearest wall. "I'm serious, Destiny! A life is at stake here!"

"Fine, fine! Your friend is not dead, by the way," Destiny sulked.

Conan blinked disbelievingly at the body. Once again, he laid his hand on it, and was shocked out of his socks when he realized that Kindaichi's heart was not beating, but he was somehow breathing. In, out, in and out, rhythmically as if he had just fallen asleep.

"Kindaichi-niichan?"

"Mmm…Go away, ma, just a few more minutes…" mumbled the teenager, and rolled himself over. His head, unluckily, banged against the table leg.

"Ow!" Kindaichi cried, a hand shooting up to sooth the ache. The heavy black box on the table shook and tumbled onto the unsuspecting boy.

Conan cringed as the box struck Kindaichi's head with a loud crack. He slumped down, and was still.

"Oh dear. But don't go taking him to the hospital now! We don't want him to get found out and arrested, now do we?"

Conan would have wished to chuck Captain Obvious through the bars of a cell.

He heaved the unconscious teenager onto his back, plodding out gently and slowly so he would not drop it. With his free hand he took out his phone and sent a quick message to Ran.

He sighed as the phone went beep, placed it back into his pocket and trudging off.

_You had better tell me everything you know on the way home, Destiny._

…

"Beeeeep!"

Ran's phone jiggled excitedly against her skirt. She broke away from her conversation with Sonoko and Miyuki to whip out her phone. A single-line message flashed across her screen.

"Felt tired and went to Professor's house for the night. Sorry we couldn't catch Kid this time – Conan"

Ran turned to Miyuki and showed her the message, and they both sighed in relief.

…

"Professor!"

Professor Agasa looked up from his book and adjusted his thick glasses to see who had addressed him.

"Oh, Shinichi! But who's that on your back?" He got up to relieve his past neighbor from his heavy load, and watched the child topple onto the sofa. He placed the teenager Conan was carrying onto a nearby chair.

"P-Professor…I-We've found it…the second doll…"

"Second doll? You don't mean to say the Fate's Marionette is the second one?"

Conan flopped onto his side, nodding slowly.

"Oh god. And I don't suppose it got into this young man here?" The professor glanced nervously at the person in the armchair behind him.

Conan opened his eyes a little, and he could see a spark of amusement lighting them up dimly. "Well, professor, you'd do well as a detective, if it weren't for you chasing inventing."

"So…What does it do?"

"Destiny told me that it is about the same as himself, except…"

"Except what?"

Conan sat up and shot his a slightly disturbed stare. "She's the exact opposite of the Destiny."

Professor Agasa blinked and stared at Kindaichi. "And that would mean that this chap here would go on a super-powered rampage when he wakes up, and that when midnight comes he turns into a younger version of himself?"

"Not so much like us, Professor." Conan smiled a little now, but he still looked horribly drained. "If he isn't down with the ailment that both Haibara and I have, then he is safe. As to rampages and wings, we would have to wait till he shows it."

Professor Agasa calmed down a little, then placed his hand on his kid friend's shoulder.

"You look tired, Shinichi. You should get some rest."

"I guess you're right, but what about later?"

"Later would be later, or you could skip tonight's period."

"I'd better. Mind if I leave Kindaichi-san here for the night?" Conan got up and started towards the door, then turned to worry about the teenager.

"Fine. Now go get some sleep."

Conan opened the door, stepped outside and left.

…

_Kindaichi! Kindaichi, wake up!_

_Mmm? What happened?_ Kindaichi felt as if his brain had liquefied and was sloshing around in his head. _Wha—Where am I? And who the hell are you?_

_You're in Conan-kun's neighbor's house. And you can call me Fate-chan,_ said the strangely cute voice.

_Fate-chan…? Are you the—_

_Yes, yes I am, _said Fate, _and it is twelve midnight. Shall we go outside to find flying angels?_

_Flying angels?_ Was he hallucinating or was it real?

_Yes, flying angels._ The voice sounded a mite irritated at his slowness. _Do you want to catch one?_

_Ermmm….How should I answer this question? How do you find flying angels in the first place?_

_You fly with them in the sky, then you catch them,_ explained Fate.

_How the heck am I supposed to fly anyway? I'm only human! _Kindaichi screamed in his head, at the same time trying to convince himself that he was dreaming.

_I'll give you a pair of wings. Then you fly up and catch that pretty angel up there. _Fate directed his attention to the window, where a flying bird was swooping in loops in front of the off-white moon.

_And what? They're supposed to magically appear on my back?_

_Nope. But it'll convince you the next morning that you're not dreaming._

_That's great,_ thought Kindaichi, _I'll be reminded of this happy experience when I wake up tomorrow morning and find it all a lie._

_On the contrary, my friend. On the contrary._

She did not say any more, just in time for two searing slashes of intense pain to strike his back. Blood welled up and poured out of the two long and deep gashes, followed by a pair of simultaneous loud cracks. Kindaichi felt the loose rib bones under his hands that huddled his body to himself, and did his best not to scream in agony.

_I'm dying, _he thought,_ I'm dying a slow and painful death!_

Just as he thought it would never end, the pain stopped just as suddenly as it came. A cool, soft feeling washed over his senses, and for a while Kindaichi thought he had gone peacefully to heaven.

_Oh hey! That was rather successful, _said Fate.

Successful? Kindaichi turned around to find a pair of dark black wings sprouting from behind him. Their feathers were soft and glossy, not showing any traces of the torture he had just gone through.

_What the hell just happened….?_

_Don't worry, Kindaichi-kun. You can think of me as a Red Bull drink now. _Fate chuckled, and Kindaichi heard something else in his chest crack as well. Another prick of pain pierced his heart.

_Oopsie, _said Fate, quickly replacing the cracked rib.

_Wait…Let me get this straight! What. Exactly. Are. You. Doing to me? _He cried, slapping his hand to where another throb pulsed through.

_I'm healing you. Duh._

_Riiiight. And now I'm part fairy. _Kindaichi rolled his eyes, then realized he was partially right.

_Good. Now you cooperate. Okay, now you're equipped with your own set of nice stuffs, so go out there and get that flying angel! _cried Fate. _Oh, and I'll give you another present when you bring it down here alive too._

_Will you go find another keeper? _thought Kindaichi,

_If you can bring it down, maybe,_ mused Fate.

_Alright, I'll see what I can do._ Kindaichi spread his wings wide and took a bounding leap out the window.


End file.
